Fire That Blazes Through Trees
Fire That Blazes Through Trees, more commonly known as Fire, is a bright flame-colored tom. Information Affiliations Current: Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names Kit: Fire That Blazes Through Trees Cave-Guard: Fire That Blazes Through Trees Family Mother: 'Wind That Blows Across Grass '''Father: 'Pine That Clings to Rock 'Brother: 'Glow of Setting Sun 'Mate: 'Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain 'Son: 'Snowflake Drifting Through Air 'Daughter: 'Petal of Tall Flower Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :The traveling Clan cats meet Tribe cats out in their territory, including Fire and take them to their cave. Furrypelt asks if they are nearly there and Fire replies yes. He says they have in fact just arrived as they round a corner to a giant waterfall. In the cave, Pine introduces Fire as one of his kits. :Furrypelt asks Fire if he has had kits and Fire confirms he does. He explains only two but unlike his brother, Glow, he has only one mate. He explains his kits are to-bes and leaves to find them. He brings back his kits, Petal and Snowflake, and introduces them as training to be cave-guards. Foxstar points out how his kits are being trained by kin, and Fire slowly says yes, as if he is only just thinking it through. :When the Clan cats are about to leave, Birchfall points out they will return on their way back. Fire asks from a little way away if that means they cannot say goodbye then. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author *He has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Mistakes *His mate, Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain, is his aunt. **The author apologizes for this and now says she is terrible at family trees that are outside of ThunderClan. Character Pixels Fire.kit.png|Kit Version Fire.cg.png|Cave-Guard Version Kin Members '''Mate:' :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Daughter: :Petal of Tall Flower: Son: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: Mother: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: Father: ' :Pine That Clings to Rock: '''Brother: ' :Glow of Setting Sun: '''Grandmother: :Wind That Blows Across Grass: Grandfather: ''' :Pine That Clings to Rock: '''Great-Grandmothers: :Sheer Path Beside Waterfall: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Great-Grandfathers: :Night of No Stars: :Stormfur: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Aunts: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Great-Aunts: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Snow Falling on Stones: :Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain: Great-Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Bumblestripe: Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Nieces: :Reed That Grows by River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: Nephews: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Leaf That Floats on River: Cousins: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Two unnamed kits: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes "Yes. In fact, we have just arrived." –Fire to the Clan cats (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) "''Yeah, only two, and unlike Glow here I only have one mate. They’re both to-bes, I’ll go find them." –Fire about his kits (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:Cave-Guard Category:Tribe Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats